Ben 10: Adoptable Story ideas
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Just some Ben 10 story ideas that you can adopt and challenges (from harem to single pairings) that you could write, also don't forget to tell me what you think in your reviews, for more questions, just PM me for more details.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from JP-Rider and I thought it was a great idea to show what I have in my head and show to the world!

Here are list of adoptable ideas for Ben 10 fan fiction that I don't have time to do, I'm very busy with my current stories and I thought I let you guys try them out if you're interested.

* * *

They are mostly crossovers, but also some regular Ben 10 stories

/

# 1: Ben 10 and the Avengers (Ben 10 and Marvel Universe)

Plot: Ben Tennyson is visited by the Avengers and gets recruited and joins them. He accepts and faces new enemies, meets new heroes, and finds love along the way.

Note: Ben is a lot more mature in this and is 17 years old.

Shipping: Ben Tennyson and Ms. Marvel

Rating: Chose between T or M (Lemons)

/

# 2: Ultimate Alliance (Ben 10 and Ultimate Spider-Man series)

Plot: Spider-Man and the gang meet Ben Tennyson.

Note: Spider-Man and his team start off thinking Ben is a threat because of his alien forms (It could Daimondhead or Rath), but they soon come to terms and work together (Kind of similar to the Ben 10/Generator Rex crossover).

Shipping: Ben Tennyson and White Tiger/Ava Ayala

Rating: T

/

# 3: Ben 10 and the Straw Hat Pirates (Ben 10 and One Piece crossover)

Plot: What if Ben Tennyson was sent to the amazing world of One Piece without Gwen and Kevin and met the Straw Hat Pirates and help them through out their adventures. A whole lot of craziness.

Note: You can chose which story arc and how he meet the crew.

Shipping: Optional (You can chose which girl he ends up with)

Rating: T

/

# 4: Ben Justice (Ben 10 and Young Justice crossover)

Plot: It's pretty much just the episodes, but with Ben Tennyson help changing the out come.

Note: Ben Tennyson is more experienced and becomes leader of the team.

Shipping: Can chose between Miss Martian or Zatanna (Writers choice)

Rating: T

/

# 5: Ben and his angels (Ben 10 story)

Plot: A series of one-shots starting Ben Tennyson and all the girls from the series.

Note: No lemons just good old romance.

Side note: This will also include villainesses.

Shipping: Ben Tennyson and various girls (Except Gwen, nothing against fans of the pair).

Rating: T

* * *

More to come! And don't forget to vote on my poll for which sequel chapter you want to see first in Ben 10: Ultimate Ladies!


	2. Chapter 2

Here are more Ben 10 story ideas!

/

# 6: Unnamed Ben 10 and Attack on Titan crossover (You can come up with the name)

Plot: The idea of this crossover is that Ben Tennyson is sent to the AOT universe. (That's all I have for now)

Note: Ben also gets a titan form in this story (you can come up with the name and how he gets it).

Shipping: And for pairings I have no idea, but Ben and Mikasa sounds interesting.

Rated: T or M

/

# 7: A Street Fighter x 10 (Ben 10 and Street Fighter crossover)

Plot: Ben Tennyson joins the world fighting tournament to win, but someone or something might not let him.

Note: Ben only uses Four arms in the story (Also Daimondhead if you want to chose)

Shipping: Optional (It's your choice)

Rated: T

/

# 8: Ben 10 in Gotham City (Ben 10 and DC Universe crossover)

Plot: Ben takes a trip to Gotham City and meets the world famous Batman.

Note: This will take place in the comics not the cartoons.

Shipping: Ben Tennyson and Cassandra Cain

Rated: T

/

# 9: Ben-stalker (Ben 10 and Darkstalkers crossover)

Plot: Ben Tennyson is sucked into a portal while fighting Eon and ends up in Makai and must fight and find his way back to his own world.

Note: Ben has master control in this story. (Just by yelling the name of the alien he wants to turn into)

Shipping: Optional (You chose the girl)

Rated: T

/

# 10: Partner! (Ben 10 fan fic)

Plot: Mostly a one-shot of the brotherly bond of Ben and Rook

Note: You can start it when ever you like.

Shipping: No romance, just friendship.

Rated: K

/

More to come very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Here are more Ben 10 story ideas for you guys!

Also thank you, Akito Decimo, for adopting Ultimate Alliance!

Here are my ideas!

/

# 11: A Ben 10 and Danny Phantom crossover (title: Ben 10: Phantom Force)

Plot: Ben and his family move to Amity Park and he meets Danny and his friends

Note: Ben and Danny don't know about each other's identities yet (This takes place during alien force before Ben became famous)

Shipping: Ben Tennyson and Jazz Fenton (it could be romantic or a brother and sister relationship, it's the writers choice)

Rated: T

/

# 12: A Naruto and Ben 10 crossover (Ben 10 and Naruto crossover)

Plot: What if Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson were born in Konoha instead of Bellwood?

Note: Ben will get the Omnitrix, (You can come with how he gets it) but it would be more of a last resort in battle.

Shipping: Ben and Harem (Hinata, Yugito, Samui, Karui, Hana, Kurotsuchi, Sakura, and Kin) and Naruto and Harem (Ino, Gwen, Fū, Temari, Mei, Charmcaster, Yūgao, and Shizuka)

Rated: M (Lemons)

/

# 13: When heroes meet and fall in love (Ben 10 and Shazam crossover)

Plot: Ben Tennyson meets a certain girl with similar abilities as his.

Note: This is a One-shot.

Shipping: Ben Tennyson and Mary Batson/Marvel

Rated: T

/

# 14: Ben 10 and the Justice League (Ben 10 and DCAU crossover)

Plot: Ben Tennyson gets ambushed by Eon and is sent to the DCAU, he then teams up with the Justice League and tries to figure out how to get back to his own universe.

Note: Takes place after Alien Force.

Shipping: None, just pure adventure!

Rated: T

/

# 15: Ben 10 and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (Ben 10 and Hulk and the Agent of S.M.A.S.H. crossover)

Plot: The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. get sucked into a strange portal and end up in the Ben 10 universe were they meet our favorite heroes.

Note: Takes place in a AU, Ben is also nineteen-years old in this fic.

Shipping: Ben Tennyson and She-Hulk

Rated: T

/

# 16: Alien Online (Ben 10 and Sword Art Online crossover)

Plot: Ben Tennyson buys the new NerveGear after a job well done protecting the world, but he never thought that it would be some sort of death trap.

Note: This is a AU fan fiction.

Shipping: You decide who you want to pair Ben up with (It has to be boy x girl, no Yaoi!).

Rated: T

/

# 17: The alien boy and the Samurai (Ben 10 and Samurai Jack crossover)

Plot: Jack ends up in Bellwood and meets the famous Ben Tennyson, but when Aku starts an alliance with Vilgax to destroy their arch-enemies once and for all to take over the world, Ben and Jack have to team up to protect the universe from total destruction.

Note: Takes place during Ultimate Alien.

Shipping: None, just good old action!

Rated: T

/

More to come very soon!


	4. Ben 10 and Fairy Tail challenge!

Ben 10/ Fairy Tail harem crossover challenge!

Plot: After the destruction of his universe, a nineteen-year old Ben Tennyson gets a second chance in a new universe in the world of Fairy Tail, but can he adapt to this strange world and possibly become a hero again.

Rules:

#1: Ben is now nineteen-years old and he also wears the The new and improved Ultimatrix.

#2: Ben will also have Master Control (this is the one from the original series).

#3: Ben also gains anodite powers (he trains to get better with his new powers).

#4: Ben is also wiser and more mature in this fic.

#5: Ben must not be overpowered (Ben may have the Ultimatrix and Anodite powers, but you'll have to balance it out).

#6: The harem must be believable.

#7: Must be rated T for Violence and Language.

#8: Other pairings are Juvia and Gary and Lisanna and Natsu.

Note: This will take place in a AU.

Requirements for Harem:

#1: Lucy

#2: Cana

#3: Mirajane

#4: Erza

#5: Kagura

#6: Yukino

#7: Wendy (older)

If you want try it just PM me and we'll talk.


	5. More Challenges

Here are more!

/

Challenge # 1: Ben 10/Steven Universe crossover

Plot: Ben Tennyson is sucked into a strange wormhole and suddenly ends up in Beach City.

Rules:

1:Ben meets the Steven and the Crystal Gems, being taken in the process.

2:Ben has the Ultimatrix (it's new and improved)

3:Ben is not arrogant (but still cocky at times) and is more mature.

4:Ben is at least eighteen years old.

5:This fic is rated T.

6:Must be at least 2,000 or 3,000 words.

7:Steven and Connie are fourteen in this fic.

8:Ben will help Steven get a date with Connie.

Ben's harem choices:

1:Garnet

2:Amethyst

3:Pearl

Other pairings:

1:Steven and Connie

/

Challenge #2: Ben 10/Queen's Blade crossover

Plot: Ben Tennyson mysteriously ends up in Gainos and is taken in by Cattleya.

Rules:

1:Ben is 16 years old, but grows though out the story.

2:Cattleya will be a mother figure to Ben (but you could do whatever you want with her).

3:This will take place in Rebellion.

4:Ben is smarter, stronger, and strategic.

5:Cattleya also trains him in swordsmanship.

6:Ben must have his sword just in case the Omnitrix doesn't work.

7:Ben must have a harem on his journey (you can add any girl you want in the harem).

8:Ben is an older brother to Rana as well.

9:Must be rated T and up to M.

10:Must be 3,000 or 4,000.

Requirements for Ben's harem:

1:Airi

2:Echidna

3:Menace

4:Tomoe

5:Shizuka

/

Challenge #3: Ben 10/RWBY crossover

Plot: Ben Tennyson gets ambushed by Vilgax and Psyphon and is thrown into the world of RWBY.

Rules:

1:Ben must have the new Ultimatrix.

2:Ben must be wise, stronger, and very mature.

3:He must be seventeen years old.

4:He must go to Beacon Academy and meet the gang.

5:This must be rated T.

6:Must be 3,000 or 2,000 words.

Requirements for harem:

1:Ruby Rose

2:Weiss Schnee

3:Blake Belladonna

4:Yang Xiao Long

/

Challenge #4: Ben 10/Total Drama Island crossover

Plot: After a nasty break up with Julie, Ben decides to join a game show to forget about it, but will he find love...I mean 'lovers' along the way?

Rules:

1:Ben's harem will include Lindsay (must be smart enough to know he exists), Courtney (she sees him as nothing but a joker, but Ben's charm puts her in the harem), Gwen (she starts to open up to Ben), Heather, Katie (he helps her when she is separated from her friend Sadie), and Bridgette (they each need to be believably fall for Ben and they later decide to share him.)

2:Ben uses the Omnitrix at times for competitions.

3:Gwen is the first girl Ben gets in his harem. Then Bridgette, then Heather (she doesn't like him at first, but the Tennyson charm sends her right in his harem), then Katie, then Lindsay, and last but not least Courtney.

4:this must be 3,000 or 2,000 words.

5:Rating is T for violence and language.

Requirements for harem:

1:Lindsay

2:Gwen

3:Bridgette

4:Heather

5:Katie

6:Courtney

Challenge #5: Ben 10/Legend of Korra crossover

Plot: Sucked in a strange portal and unable to return to his own universe, Ben Tennyson must adapt to this strange new world and must help Korra become the next Avatar (probably falling for one another while doing so).

Rules:

1:Ben must have the new Omnitrix, but with the evolutionary function.

2:Ben is a lot stronger and smarter in this (but still retains some of his fun and cocky nature).

3:Korra is the main girl in the harem.

4:Ben is taken in by Tenzin and his family.

5:Mako must be female in this except Bolin.

6:Ben will unlock his Anodite powers while mediating with Korra.

7:This rated T.

8:Must be at last 2,000 or 3,000.

Requirements for harem:

1:Korra

2:Fem Mako

3:Eska

4:Asami

5:Jinora (older)

/

Challenge #6: Ben 10/Tenchi Muyo GXP

Plot/Story: when Ben's team separates to live normal lives, Ben Tennyson joins the Galaxy Police and faces new challenges and also romance along the way.

1:Ben replaces Seina in this story, but is a lot tougher and smarter then Seina.

2:This is a Ben/Harem fic.

3:Ben has to have the Omnitrix (also must have the Evolutionary Function) and is more mature.

4:Ben is also very strategic in this fic.

Requirements for harem:

1:Kiriko

2:Ryoko

3:Amane

4:Neju

5:Ester (Writer decides to put her in the story)

/

That's it for now, if you want to try these then just PM me!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, it's me again! And here are more!

Also, go check out Ben 10: The Fairy Tail by Zero0000Zero!

Now! On with the ideas!

/

# 18: The Alien Titan (Ben 10 and Teen Titans crossover)

Plot: Ben Tennyson is sent to Jump City to investigate strange happenings, but when he meets the Teen Titans, will they work together or become the bitterest of enemies.

Note: Takes place during Ultimate Alien.

Shipping: Ben Tennyson and Raven

Rating: T

/

# 19: Ben 10 of the Amazons (Ben 10 and Wonder Woman crossover)

Plot: Ben Tennyson mysteriously ends up in Themyscira and is found by Diana.

Note: Ben must be at least 18 years old and must be based on the comics.

Shipping: Ben Tennyson and Diana/Wonder Woman or Harem (Diana, Alexa, and Artemis)

Rating: T or M

/

# 20: Alien Force meets the X-Men (Ben 10 and X-Men crossover)

Plot: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin end up in the Marvel universe and meets the X-Men.

Note: Takes place after Alien Force.

Shipping: No romance, just firendship and adventure.

Rating: T

/

# 21: Ben 10 meets the Ninja Turtels (Ben 10 and TMNT (2012) crossover)

Plot: Ben and Rook end up in New York city and meet the Ninja Turtels. Can they work together?

Note: Ben is at least 17 years old and Rook now has a jet pack (which Ben made for him as Grey Matter).

Shipping: Ben Tennyson and Karai

Rating: T

/

# 22: The Alien Hero and the Frozen Queen (Ben 10 and Frozen crossover)

Plot: Ben ends up in a different universe and meets an unlikely friend.

Note: Ben is ambushed by Eon and is sent to the Frozen universe.

Shipping: Ben Tennyson and Elsa

Rating: T or K (Writers choice)

/

# 23: Ben 10 Reboot (Ben 10 story)

Plot: It's pretty much the original series, but with an older, mature Ben Tennyson who finds the Omnitrix. He then uses it for good after Max is killed by a robber (kind of like Spider-Man).

Not: Ben is much smarter and mature in this and Gwen helps him through out the story, but they stay in Bellwood and fight crime. In this Ben and Gwen know about the Plumbers and after Max's death, Ben and Gwen become a Plumbers. Ben and Gwen are 15 in this story.

Shipping: Ben Tennyson and Harem and Gwen and Cooper

Rating: M for Lemons

/

More to come!


	7. Ben 10 and Eiken crossover challenge

**Newest challenge! Ben 10/Eiken harem crossover challenge! (sorry, I added a few more things to the challenge, here they are!)**

**Plot: Ben Tennyson gets transferred to Zashono Academy, but when a Club full of beautiful and busty girls force the wielder of the Omnitrix and a shy young man to join Club Eiken; everything goes out of control.**

**Rules and Requirements:**

**#1: Ben must be 15 years old.**

**#2: Ben is smarter, mature, and does not take crap from anyone, but still retaining his cocky and funny personality.**

**#3: Ben could be paired with Kirika or it can be a harem (For ex: Kirika, Komon, Keiko, Chiharu, and Lin Grace, but if you read the mangas feel free to add those girls to the harem.).**

**#4: Ben has the original Omnitrix which has recalibrated.**

**#5: Densuke can appear if the writer wants him to (I suggest you should, but it's up to you).**

**#6: Must be rated M for sexual references and lemons through out the story.**

**#7: Ben and Densuke must be like older brothers to Komoe, Kuma, and Kyoko.**

**#8: No Yaoi!**

**#9: Have a rivalry between Kyoko, Grey Matter & Brainstorm (could be a good running gag).**

**#10: The Raijin Sisters can make an appearance if the writer chooses( would be fun to see how they react to seeing Rath).**

**#11: Must be 2,000 or 4,000 words.**

**#12: Ben can use his aliens to win the games (probably have him time out and landing between Chiharu's breasts).**

**#13: Ben can not use his aliens against Shima and must use his skills as a Plumber (it's optional, but seeing how Shima would react to his alien forms would be priceless)**

**#14: have Ben teach Densuke a few moves in fighting and getting the girl he wants.**

**#15: have Konoha have crush on Ben and trying to win him over (she will not be part of the harem, this is mostly for comic relief).**

**#16: Ben knows Japanese thanks to the translation function on the Omnitrix.**

**#17: Make the romance be believable and have all the girls share both boys in the end.**

**Harem for Ben (if you choose):**

**#1: Kirika**

**#2: Chiharu**

**#3: Lin Grace**

**#4: Komon (Teacher)**

**#5: Keiko (Chiharu's mother)**

**#6: The Raijin Sisters **

**Harem for Densuke (if you choose)**

**#1: Hikaru (club member in the manga)**

**#2: Yuu **

**#3: Yuriko (Chiharu's sister)**

**#4: Miharu (Chiharu's cousin)****  
**


	8. Announcement

A/N: No new ideas and challenges, but I just put up a new poll on which Ben 10 crossover pairing you want to see more on the site.

New ideas will come soon!


	9. Ben 10 animorphs marvel crossover

Ben 10 Marvel Animorphs crossover challenge (idea by Mace sheperd)

Ben 10 Marvel Animorphs crossover requirements:

Rule1. It must take place in a universe that's a combination between the Ben 10, Marvel, and Animorphs universe.

Rule2. Ben must have the Ultimatrix.

Rule3. Ben must have a harem consisting of Cassie, Rachel, She-Hulk, Mystique, Scarlet Witch, The Enchantress, and Rogue have to be in the harem.

Rule4. Ben must take away her mutant powers with the Ultimatrix so she doesn't kill him, and she must agree to it.

Rule5. He must fight The Yeerks as well as some Ben 10 and Marvel Villains.

Rule6. Magneto must appear.

Rule7. Vilgax must appear.

Rule8. Visser 3 must appear.

Rule9. Princess Looma Red Wind must be in the harem.

Rule10. Ben must be a member of the animorphs and the avengers.

Rule11. Ben must have a close friendship with Thor (My favorite avenger) and Aximili.

Rule12. Lemons. Ben must have an individual sex scene with each Member of his harem (Rachel, Cassie, She-Hulk, Mystique, Scarlet Witch, The Enchantress, Rogue, and Princess Looma Red Wind).

These are the rules if you need a refresher for the other rules reread the previous message I sent you, it has rules 1 through 8, if you want write all 12 rules down on a piece of paper, you wanted a challenge here's a challenge, please write this story.


	10. Challenges

Challenge #1: Ben 10/Overlord crossover

Plot: Ben Tennyson discovers his true nature of becoming an Overlord.

Rules and Requirements:

1:This will take place in the Overlord

2:Must be must have a harem of all the Ben 10

3:Must be 2,000 or 3,000

4:Must be M for violence and explicit you are up for the challenge and be sure to PM me If you want to try it.

Challenge #2: Ben Tennyson son of Loki challenge

Plot: Ben Tennyson finds out that he was adopted and soon discovers who he truly is.

Rules:

Ben's mom has to be divorced from his finds out when he starts gaining his new found powers (You come up with how).This is AU, Kevin is still evil, and Gwen has the story will b M for will also face demons from the underworld and will also gain harem (including Gwen)Ben will be able to make any woman fall for him at will.

Required women in Ben's harem:

Gwen Tennyson Sunny Tennyson Lucy Mann Julie Yamamoto Kai Green Elena Validus (Before she is taken over by the Nanochips) Jennifer Nocturne (She must not be crazy)Emily Attea (She will be older in this)Looma Red Wind Charmcaster Mrs. Levin Frightwig Rojo Lucy (From the episode All That Glitters)Trina (From the episode All That Glitters) Erin (From the episode The Flame Keepers' Circle and she breaks up with her boyfriend) Dr. Borhez Agent Locke Turbine (Original series) Pinky (Original series) Missy (Original series)EsterHelen Wheels (Will be human during the sex scenes)Grown up Tiffany (From the episode Gostfreaked Out) Grown up Mandy (From the episode Camp Fear) Sandra Tennyson Natalie Tennyson Young Verdona Tennyson (Must be in Anodite form)Eunice (In human form)Molly Gunther.

Ben will be the dominant on during sex and the last chapter Ben will have an orgy with them.

Challenge #3: Ben 10/ Final Fantasy crossover straight shota harem challenge

Plot: Gwen accidentally sends Ben, Max and herself into the world of video games, with Gwen in the Tomb Raider games, Max in the Mario games, as well as replacing the characters: Gwen replaces Lara Croft, Max replaces Mario, and Ben replaces every male main character in the Final Fantasy games.

Ben will require each FF woman in his harem in each game and has sex with each of them. Gwen will eventually find a spell to bring them all back home, but also taking every girl that Ben has had sex with, but when Gwen and Max get sent to the park by Gwen. Ben and all his girls have an orgy and they will go back to their respective titles, but they find out a way to come back to Ben's world with coming anytime they like.

That is all for now.


	11. Challenges pt 2

Here are more Ben 10 challenges for you!

Here we go!

/

Ben 10/DC Universe crossover challenge

Plot: Ben loses everything in his own universe and Paradox sends him to a new one where he meets heroes just like him, as well as starting a new life, but will he also meet a certain busty Kryptonian along the way? (Crappy summary)

The rules:

Rule #1: Rook can also be in the story (writers choice).

Rule #2: Main pairing is Ben Tennyson and Power Girl AKA Karen Starr (you can add one or two more girls if you want, but Power Girl is the main girl).

Rule #3: Ben must have the new and improved Ultimatrix.

Rule #4: Ben must be 19 years old in this story and must not be arrogant, but will still attain his cocky and funny personality.

Rule #5: Must be rated T for violence and language.

Rule #6: Ben will have Anodite powers, but not as powerful as Gwen. (It's optional).

/

Ben 10/Halo/Pokemon crossover (Challenge by Mace shepard)

Rule #1 and Plot: Vilgax destroys the earth with a black hole killing everyone but Ben and sending Ben to a universe that's a combination between The Pokemon and Halo universes.

Rule #2: This must take place during Omniverse.

Rule #3: When Ben is sent into the Halo Pokemon verse he is turned in to a 6 year old boy and conscripted into the Spartan 2 program.

Omnitrix due to the black hole looses most of the alien dna but retains Four Arms, XLR8, Snare-oh, Heatblast, NRG, and Toepick  
then Ben becomes a spartan and his aliens do as well and his aliens wear their own unique spartan armor, Spartan 4 arms's spartan armor is the same color as regular Armor but it's built for a Tetramand, because of his Armor Four Arms is 3 times stronger then before. Spartan NRG's armor looks like his containment suit, but is green instead and has a yellow visor in the area's where the holes are, his radiation powers are tripled. Spartan XLR8's armor is skyblue and he is 3 times faster then regular XLR8. Spartan Heatblast wears red armor that multiplies his pyrokinesis 9 fold. As for Spartan Toepick he doesn't wear armor just a normal helmet, however when he removes his helmet, due to spartan augmentation his face scares anyone who sees it to death. Spartan Snare oh's armor and abilities is up to the author.

Rule #4: The Omnitrix Looses most of the alien DNA due to the black hole, but retains Four Arms, Heatblast, Toepick, XLR8, NRG, and Snare oh.

Rule #5: After Ben becomes a spartan so do his aliens. The rest of rule 5 can be found up top in the previous message.

Rule #6: Ben must have a harem consisting of Miranda Keyes, Cal 141, Daisy 023, (The previous 2 are spartans look em up) And Cortana (She can become a life sized hardlight hologram that way she can have physical interaction with Ben and touch him).

Rule #7: Not a single member of Ben's Harem die they ALL LIVE.

Rule #8: Ben must have sex with each member of his harem.

Rule #9: Ben replaces John 117, Ben's spartan designation is Ben 1337 1/2 (As in negative 1337 and a half).

Rule #10: The covenant aliens must be a combo of Poke mon and the covenant members.

Rule #11: You MUST use these alien combo's, Geodangheili A combo of Geodude and Sangheili, they look like a Geodude with a Sangheili's mouth. The Wapidash' shyuum they look like Weezing with the prophets grey skin and wattles, and they have Rapidash's fire mane. The other combo's are up to the Author.

Rule #12: The story must cover Halo 1, 2, 3, and 4.

Rule #13: Cortana DOESN'T die in Halo 4, . Miranda keyes DOESN'T die in Halo 3, no one of Ben's harem dies.

/

That is it for now, if you are interested then PM me and we will talk.

more to come.


End file.
